The method of installation for the direct-embedment plate anchor know in the industry as the SEPLA™ anchor (Suction Embedded Plate Anchor) uses a modified suction pile (i.e. suction follower) as the installation tool in order to insert (install) the anchor to its design penetration depth in the seafloor (ref. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,992,060 and 6,122,847). Using conventional SEPLA anchor installation methodology, the suction follower is lowered from the sea surface with a single plate anchor loaded on the suction follower for installation. The suction follower is then recovered to the sea surface after seafloor installation of the anchor, and the next plate anchor to be installed is then loaded on the suction follower which is then lowered again from the sea surface. This process is repeated for installation of each separate plate anchor. Thus, total installation time for a set of multiple plate anchors includes the time required for recovering the suction follower and again lowering it for installation of each separate anchor.
It is known in a first operation to vertically lower multiple piles or conductor pipes into the water and down to self-weight penetration depth at designated locations in the seafloor, and then in a following second operation to lower a hammer apparatus into the water and to use the hammer apparatus to drive each of the multiple piles or conductor pipes to grade without recovering the hammer apparatus above the water surface until all of the multiple piles or conductor pipes have been driven to grade by the hammer apparatus.